Love will see us through
by purplehamster
Summary: Syed and Christian after the Wedding
1. Chapter 1

WEDDING DAY

Part 1

Syed looked at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like he was in a living nightmare and couldn't actually believe that this day had arrived, his and Amira's wedding day. He had hardly slept last night and didn't know how he was going to get through this day not to mention the wedding night. He put that thought out of his mind. He had enough to get through today without worrying about that right now.

The day passed in a blur and Syed was vaguely aware of people talking to him, hugging him, congratulating him and Amira and of going through the motions of the wedding ceremony. Christian was there with Roxy and as he had had a lot to do with the planning of the wedding, he had to be there. Syed could hardly meet his eyes, it would just be too painful.

They had had to split up a month earlier when Zainab lost the baby. Up to then things had been going really well and they had admitted they loved each other but then when that awful disaster struck Syed's family, he knew he had to go ahead with the wedding to Amira for his mum's sake and he and Christian split up. Things had been really difficult since then and Christian wouldn't really speak to him unless he had to. Syed felt that what had happened to his mum was possibly payback for having been with Christian and he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that it was all his fault.

When he first saw Syed that day, Christian couldn't believe how handsome he looked. He really did look just like a Prince to Amira his Princess of course. Christian's heart felt as if it would actually break watching the two of them. He could see though that Syed didn't look particularly happy and looked quite troubled. He knew that Syed blamed himself for what had happened to his mum feeling it was some kind of payback for what had happened between them. Syed had tried to explain it to him when they had broken up but Christian hadn't wanted to listen and had walked out of the room and out of Syed's life. He regretted that now but he knew Syed's mind was made up and there was no going back.

It was time to go to the hotel for the night and everyone came out to wave them off in the horse & carriage. As it drove off, Amira rested her head on Syed's shoulder and he suddenly felt sick to the stomach at what lay ahead.

The next morning when Syed awoke, the bed was empty. Amira was in the shower singing away. His mind wandered back over the previous night. He had wanted it to be special for Amira as he knew it was her first time and took things really slowly. He found after a while he had to imagine he was with Christian and that really helped him through it. He hoped she didn't want a repeat again this morning but at the same time knew she probably would.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

When they came back from honeymoon 2 weeks later, Syed couldn't wait to get back to work and back to normality. He offered to do extra shifts anywhere he could and sometimes worked really late at night and then would start the early shift so he wasn't getting much sleep and by time he got back home, Amira would often be asleep already. Sometimes when he finished work he would go and sit on the bench and just pass a few hours out there before going home. He even would go to the Vic although he didn't drink alcohol of course just to avoid her.

Amira had popped into the Unit to see Syed when he was working but Christian was there on his own.

Amira: "Hi Christian, is Syed here he said he was working here today"

Christian: "Hi babe, no he's not due in until just before lunch".

Amira: "That's odd he said he would be here first thing today"

Christian: "Maybe he got confused. Anyhow how are you and how's married life treating you?"

Amira: "Oh yes it's good thanks" Her voice lacked enthusiasm.

Christian: "You don't sound particularly like someone who's just married"

Amira: "Well it's okay. Syed seems to be working so much we just don't get much time together".

Christian: "I could always do some of his shifts for him if that helps."

Amira: "You're a sweetheart Christian, would you?"

Christian: "I'll speak to him see what we can arrange".

Amira went off and left Christian to his thoughts. He really didn't want to get involved but he had been aware Syed was doing loads of shifts and burning the candle at both ends. He would offer to swap around with him a bit.

Syed walked into the Unit. He started putting things away and then started to do some cooking. Christian ambled over

"Amira was here earlier, she seemed to think you would be working from first thing"

Syed: "I did tell her I was on early she obviously forgot".

Christian: "You seem to be doing so many shifts, you must be getting really tired. Why don't you let me take over some of them and then you can spend more time with Amira?"

Syed: "She asked you to speak to me about this didn't she? Well I can tell you straight I need these shifts as we are saving up for our own place and I need the money and I'd trust you to keep your nose out in future".

Christian: "I get the message loud and clear. You've only just got married, you should spend more time together. You chose to marry her."

Syed: "Just leave it please Christian don't interfere in my personal life".

Christian: "Gladly".

They worked in stony silence for the rest of the morning. Christian had a date that evening and was glad to leave the Unit later on. Maybe he should try and get a job somewhere else so he wouldn't have to see Syed so much. It was so painful seeing him all the time. He could tell that Syed wasn't happy but didn't know how to help him through this, it was bad enough for himself living his life without Syed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

A month later and things hadn't improved for Amira and Syed. They argued a lot and Syed seemed to hardly come home at all and when he did just grabbed a few hours sleep and then went off working. Amira couldn't remember the last time they had spent some time together and chatted let alone had some intimate time. She couldn't understand it, she thought that once they were married they would be all lovey-dovey but they weren't. She wished she could talk about it to someone but the only person she could think of was Christian. She decided she would see if he could meet her for a drink and she needed someone to confide in. She picked up her mobile.

Amira went to Christian's that evening. Syed was working again and it was a chance to share some of what she was feeling with someone she could trust. She confided in Christian exactly what was happening or not happening in her marriage and said she didn't know what to do. Christian felt really torn. On the one hand, he was secretly pleased that things weren't going well in that department but on the other, he was worried for Syed who was getting more and more tired with all the work he was doing and also the fact that he looked so desperately unhappy. Christian listened and suggested she cook a nice meal for Syed the next evening and he would persuade Syed to finish early and go home. Goodness knows how he was going to manage that but at least he could try. He felt it owed that much to Amira.

The next afternoon in the Unit Syed and Christian were working together. Christian made them both a coffee and handed one to Syed

Syed: "Thanks I could really do with that".

Christian: "Helps keep you awake I guess. Don't know how you manage working all those hours. Amira came to see me yesterday evening, she seems really upset that you aren't spending much time with her and wishes you wouldn't work so hard".

Syed was quiet so Christian went on "I think she is planning to cook you something nice tonight so I thought maybe I could do your evening shift for you and …" he didn't finish as Syed interrupted

"so you've been having nice cosy chats with my wife have you? If I want to go home and have dinner with MY wife, I will and I don't need you to arrange it for me thank you very much" he spat out at Christian.

Christian was fuming "Don't take things out on me, I'm just the messenger telling you what's happening. Do what you want". He walked out into the office to cool down. Syed kicked the cupboard in frustration. God he hated his life at the moment. Nothing was going right for him and he felt so damn tired. Who did she think she was running to Christian of all people? He carried on what he was doing but he found it hard to concentrate. He was so tired he couldn't think straight. Christian came back in and the two finished off what they were doing in complete uncomfortable silence. Christian was glad when it was time to go and he was determined to go off and have a really good date and try and get Syed out of his system although deep down he knew it wasn't as easy as that.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A few weeks later Syed and Amira had been invited to Ian's for a dinner. When they got there Christian was already there with John who he had now been seeing for a few weeks. They were both cuddled up on the sofa and Syed felt that familiar pain in his chest when he looked at them both. He knew he only had himself to blame and couldn't expect Christian not to try and make a go of things with someone else, but to see him touching someone else, holding his hand and kissing him like he used to kiss him was so painful. The dinner went well and then afterwards everyone was playing charades. Syed didn't get involved as he wasn't in the mood for games and just watched everyone. He decided he would go out to the kitchen and help Jane with a few things. She was grateful for his help and they were talking about work and stuff. Jane had noticed that Syed seemed unnaturally quiet tonight and also hadn't been his usual cheerful self for some time. In fact when she thought about it, she didn't think he or Amira seemed at all happy since they got wed. How odd she couldn't understand it.

When they had finished, Syed wandered back into the lounge. The only seat free was next to Christian who moved up a bit for him. As he sat down, Syed's arm brushed against Christian's and the two men glanced at each other. Syed quickly looked away and it felt like his arm was on fire. He stood up and walked over to Amira

"Sweetheart I have a bit of a headache do you mind if we leave in a few minutes" he said in an undertone so the others wouldn't hear him.

Amira: "I'm really enjoying myself here, can we not stay another hour or so?"

Syed: "Look you stay I just need to go and get some air and rest"

Amira: "Okay see you later."

Syed made his excuses and left thanking Ian and Jane for the lovely meal and saying goodbye to everyone. He didn't meet Christian's eyes as he knew they would be searching his to see what was going on and he couldn't hide anything from him. He sat outside in the square and breathed in the wintery cold air. He felt tears come to his eyes and dashed them away. There was no point feeling sorry for himself, he just had to accept this was his life and get on with it. He hadn't noticed the tall man who came and stood near the bench watching and when Christian sat down next to him, it made him jump. He looked up at him expecting John to be with him but he was on his own.

Christian: "You know you can't carry on like this don't you?"

Syed: "Like what?"

Christian: "Pretending everything is fine and yet anyone can see that things are not at all right with you and Amira. I've never seen such a miserable looking newly-wed couple."

Syed: "What do you suggest I do then? You usually tell me I made my choice, I have to live with it and so on. I'm just trying to do that and you're still having a go at me. We can't all move on as quick as you"

Christian: "Syed, I hate seeing you like this so unhappy. Is this really how you want the rest of your life to be? Is it worth all this unhappiness to be true to your family and faith?"

Syed was quiet. He didn't know what to say to that last comment. That was the reason he was doing what he felt was the right thing but the thought of years and years of life like this was unbearable. He felt the tears prickling the backs of his eyes again and blinked hard. He didn't want Christian to see him crying. He got up and started walking off. Christian got up and walked with him.

"You know what I have with John is nothing. It doesn't come close to what we had." He pulled at Syed's arm to pull him round to look at him. Syed looked down at the ground and Christian said "Syed look at me please" and so he looked up. Even in the dark he could see the intensity of those eyes reading his soul or at least that was how it felt. Syed shivered and looked to the side. He started walking off again. Christian grabbed his arm again and pulled him into the alley they had once kissed in what seemed like years ago. Syed looked up at him tentatively not knowing what Christian was doing this for. Christian let go of his arm and Syed realised he could walk away if he wanted but he knew he didn't. The two men looked at each other for ages trying to read each other. Christian moved in closer "I have missed you so much Syed"

Syed: "That's why you have a lover then is it?"

Christian: "I told you it doesn't come close to what we had. I'm just trying to move on like you."

Syed: "Yes I've really moved on" said sarcastically "my life is just so great and fulfilling".

Christian: "Maybe you didn't make the right choice"

Syed: "It's always so easy for you isn't it, you don't consider what I would lose. And then what if six months later you tired of me and went off with another John. Where would that leave me?"

Christian: "You know that wouldn't happen. I loved you Syed and I still do and want you in my life so much I feel like half a person without you"

Syed looked at Christian. He felt happy for the first time in months hearing those words and he couldn't stop a smile from curling his lips. Christian smiled back "it's good to see you smile again".

He reached out with his hand and caressed the side of Syed's face before rubbing the edge of Syed's lip gently with his finger. Syed closed his eyes at the feeling and when he opened them Christian moved closer and kissed his cheek, his chin and everywhere but his lips in a teasing embrace. Syed tried to move so Christian would kiss him properly but Christian was taking his time. They looked at each other and Christian kissed him really gently and softly. Syed's heart was beating so fast he thought Christian must be able to hear it. They embraced and Syed was touching Christian's face, remembering how it felt and he kissed him again. This kiss went on for ages and the two men were completely lost in each other. Suddenly a phone beeped and they pulled apart both breathing heavily still. It was Christian's phone and when he answered it, it was obviously John. Christian said he would be back at the flat in a few minutes, he had just popped out to the off-licence for a few things. Syed couldn't believe that real life had come back to hit them so hard again. Just a few minutes ago, he was lost in another world, a world he wanted to live in permanently and never leave and now this. Christian looked awkward "sorry I'm going to have to do now but Syed we will talk tomorrow okay". He took Syed's hands in both of his and kissed him gently on the lips. "We need to decide where we go from here okay". Syed smiled at him and they hugged and then Christian went off. Syed stayed in the alley remembering thinking how quickly things could change. A few minutes ago he had been so hot and wrapped up in Christian and now he was gone, he felt cold and bereft. He decided he would go home and wait and see what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The next day they were working together in the Unit and Christian suggested that Syed come round to his later on to talk things through.

Syed: "I'm not sure it's a good idea to come to yours, could we meet somewhere else?

Christian: "Don't you trust yourself then?" said with a smile.

Syed: "It's just I think it would be better to meet somewhere more public."

Christian: "What if someone we know sees us talking or worse overhears us? Aren't you worried about that?"

Syed: "Okay okay we meet at yours."

They arranged that Syed would come round later. Syed had mixed feelings about it all. He couldn't help thinking back to their kiss last night and how good and right it had felt but at the same time Christian was with someone else and he was married to Amira and it was all wrong.

Christian heard the buzzer go on the door and let Syed in. Syed walked into the flat looking around as he did so "where's John?" he asked.

"He's at work he won't be back until about 7.00 tonight" said Christian reassuringly.

"Do you want a drink, I was just making myself a coffee?"

"Yes I'll have one too thanks".

Christian finished making the drinks and brought them over to the coffee table next to the sofa. Syed was sat down on the end looking a bit awkward and nervous. They made small talk for a few minutes about family, work and so on until Christian said "we need to talk about us and what happened last night"

"You regret it then".

"I didn't say that far from it. I don't regret anything about it, the only regret I have is that we were interrupted when we were."

Syed: "Maybe that's a good thing. I mean I'm married to Amira and you're with John, neither of us should be kissing someone else"

Christian: "Didn't stop us in the past did it?"

Syed: "Things were different then weren't they?"

How so?"

"Well I wasn't married and you were free and single"

"You were engaged to be married. Anyhow, we can't carry on like this. I am finding it very difficult having to work with you but not being with you and I think you are finding it hard too. The way I see it we have two options, we can either be together which means you tell your family and come out or one of us needs to move away from the area."

"You know I can't tell my family, I just can't."

""Then I need to tell you that I plan to leave this area as soon as I can. I will hand in my notice tomorrow at the Unit."

Syed looked at him in astonishment. He couldn't believe Christian was going to up and go. How could he do that if he supposedly loved him? Life was bad enough already but with Christian gone, he would have nothing to look forward to at all. He swallowed hard and looked down. Christian saw how Syed's face had fallen but knew he had to be firm on this and stick by his decision. It was the best thing for both of them long-term.

"I'm sorry Syed but I think it's best all round. You have a chance to be happy with Amira, have the family you always wanted and the business too and I have a chance to start afresh somewhere else."

Syed stood up "Well I guess you have said it all then, there's nothing else to say" he mumbled before moving to the door and picking up his jacket. He sensed Christian getting up and walking over. He looked up at Christian "hope things go well for you then. Will I see you at work before you go?"

Christian: "Of course, I will take a few weeks to pack up and get going. We can say goodbye nearer the time."

Syed nodded and walked past him out of the door. He went down the stairs. His mind was reeling from the news, Christian was leaving and he didn't know what on earth he was going to do now


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Two weeks later and Christian was having a leaving drinks at the Vic. Syed had gone along with Amira. He felt like he was in a trance going through the motions. Christian seemed to be happy and smiling and acting like it was the best thing in the world. Amira went and sat with Roxy and Chelsea and Syed was left on his own. He ordered himself another drink and went and sat at a table in the corner. He watched everyone from afar and wished he could turn back time to a year ago when he first arrived in Walford. His mind wandered back over much happier times. Christian came over and sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked smiling.

"Oh just nothing really" Syed said.

Christian looked at Syed, he knew he was hurting but Christian felt he was doing the right thing for them both. He just hoped that once he was gone, Syed would be able to work harder at his marriage and concentrate on having fun too. Ever since he had told Syed he was leaving, not a smile or a laugh had passed his lips. He seemed so sad. Christian sighed to himself this was so much harder than he had thought it might be. He just wanted to stay here with Syed, it felt that he belonged here. He stood up "I should go and circulate, take care of yourself Sy". Syed looked up at him, why did he have to call him Sy now? He hadn't done that for months.

"All the best Christian I hope things go well for you" and they shook hands. The brief physical contact shook Syed to the core. He had to get out of that place and he dashed out and went to the Unit. He decided he would start cleaning the place, they were due to have a Health & Safety check the following week so a bit of cleaning now wouldn't go amiss. His phone beeped a couple of times but he kept on working until 2 in the morning and he knew Christian would be well gone by now. He went into the office and remembered all the times they had chatted in here, argued after their first time together when Christian had wanted him to admit it had happened, then the hug Christian had given him when the blackmailing had been going on. Syed closed his eyes in pain, he would give anything to have Christian hugging him now, holding him close, wiping his tears away and telling him everything would be alright. He got up and decided to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Three months had passed and nothing had changed for Syed. He had even taken on another job working at a nightclub so he was always working late now. Plus he still did all the morning shifts. Since Christian had gone, they hadn't found anyone permanent to replace him and relied on hopeless agency staff. Syed was happy to do all the hours he could. Exhaustion ate away at him all the time and when he looked in the mirror, he looked years older. All his family were worried about him but whenever they tried to talk to him about cutting down his hours, he would get uptight and say he was doing it for him and Amira. She didn't want him working all those hours but he wasn't going to change that.

Jane's birthday was coming up and as it was a 40th one, she was going to have a party. Amira and Syed were invited but he didn't plan to go, he worked nights and said he wouldn't be able to. Amira was really cross, put her foot down and insisted they should go. Syed realised he had no choice and hoped that Christian wouldn't be there. He knew that Jane had probably invited him but just hoped he would stay away.

When they got to the community centre, Amira went off dancing with Chelsea fairly quickly so Syed was left to do his own thing which suited him. He walked around chatting to various people and then went to get some food. He suddenly heard a familiar voice booming "Happy birthday sis" and he knew before he turned to look that Christian had arrived. His heart was beating so fast at hearing that voice and when he turned and saw him he felt sick. Christian looked so handsome in a smart shirt and trousers and jacket and Syed suddenly didn't feel hungry at all looking at him. He left the plate and went to sit down at one of the tables with Amira and his family. Christian was doing the rounds of everyone and it seemed like ages until he got to their table. He said hello to them all and smiled at Syed and sat down and joined them. He was full of how well things were going, people he had met and the new job he had. Syed felt sad that it seemed that Christian had moved on well with his life and he felt that nothing had changed for him at all. He was playing with his glass and not really listening as it was all too painful. He decided he would go and get some food after all to give him a break from it all. Christian came and joined him at the food table and the two of them piled their plates with food. Christian looked sideways at Syed. As soon as he had seen him tonight, he was stunned by how tired Syed looked. He seemed to have aged years since he last saw him.

Christian: "How's all the work at the Unit going?"

Yes fine thanks, we have a lot of business at the moment."

"Roxy was telling me you have another job"

"Yes I work at a nightclub nearby doing nights."

Christian gasped "How on earth do you manage that as well as all the shifts you do?"

"Well I manage and the money's good so can't complain" said Syed unconvincingly trying to smile it off. Christian was very concerned. Syed didn't seem any better than last time he had seen him, in fact he knew he was worse just by looking at him. Jane had told him on the phone a few times that Syed's family were deeply worried about him and now he knew why. Maybe he should take it upon himself to persuade Syed to give up one of the jobs but he knew Syed wouldn't take kindly to him interfering in his life.

"Syed you look really tired, do you not think maybe you are taking on too much? Perhaps you should drop the nightclub job."

Syed just ignored this comment and walked back to the table with his food. Christian came over and they both ate in silence. The others had gone off dancing.

"Are you happy Syed?" asked Christian already knowing the answer.

"Of course" Syed replied too quickly. Christian gave him a look which showed he knew he was lying. "That's why you work all hours and hardly sleep so you don't have to go home is it?"

"Just leave it Christian, you've only been back 5 minutes and you think you can order me around. Just because your life is so wonderful now, don't expect mine to be."

"Mine isn't so great you know. I just wanted people to think I was okay. I've been thinking about coming back, I miss Jane and the kids and working in the Unit. I spoke to your mum earlier and she said my old job is still there if I want it."

Syed was shocked "you would come back here? I thought you didn't want to live here anymore, you needed to get away."

Christian: "Well I've been away and cleared my head and I feel ready to come back. I can face working with you again and seeing you and I've moved on."

Syed guessed what that meant. Christian had either met someone else or had stopped loving him or had realised he had never loved him. Why had he said he did then if that was the case? His head was spinning. He pushed his plate away, his appetite completely gone again.

Amira came over at that point and Syed didn't need to speak to Christian again. They left the party fairly early as Syed had to start work early. They didn't say goodbye to Christian as he was dancing and Syed was glad not to have to speak to him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Another month had passed and during that time, Christian had returned to the area. Syed had mixed feelings about his return. On the one hand, he had missed him so much and it was good to see him again when they worked together but on the other, he found it so difficult to see the man he loved and not be able to be with him properly. They were working together one day and it was a later shift into the evening. Christian had gone into the office to put some papers back and Syed heard running down the stairs. Before he had a chance to move, two men burst in with balaclavas over their faces and brandishing knives. One of them went up to Syed and asked him to give them the key to the safe at which point Christian came running out of the office to help. One of the men grabbed Syed and twisted his arm behind his back and held the knife to his throat "keep back you or pretty boy here gets it". The other man walked towards Christian saying "You show me how to open the safe and no silly business." Christian started to head into the office with him but Syed said "he doesn't know the number, only my family know that".

"Then you'd better tell us the number hadn't you" said the man holding him and the knife against his throat pierced his skin slightly. Syed was shaking his head like he wasn't going to do so Christian intervened "For God's sake Syed this isn't the time to be a hero, just give them the bloody number". Syed was shocked by Christian's outburst but he didn't want these men to just walk off with their hard-earned cash and there was loads in the safe at present from a big function the previous evening which hadn't been banked. The other man took hold of Christian in a similar hold to the one holding Syed and threatened him "have you ever seen a man killed before?". Syed looked at Christian being held so threateningly and knew he had to do the right thing. "I'll give you the right number just let him go". The man released Christian and Syed went into the office and opened the safe. He was about to get the bags out when suddenly there was just darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Syed opened his eyes. His head was pounding and there was a small pool of blood next to him. He gingerly sat up and put his hand to his forehead. He seemed to have a small gash there and he guessed they had knocked him out. He suddenly panicked and remembered Christian. Where was he and was he alive? He hardly dared look but he stumbled into the kitchen area and saw Christian lying on the floor.

"Christian Christian please wake up." Christian seemed to have a few bruises but as far as Syed could see hadn't been stabbed. He picked up his mobile and dialled 999 asking for an ambulance. He lifted Christian up so his head was on his lap. He stroked his face and kept talking to him

"please Christian wake up, don't leave me now. Stay with me please".

A few minutes later and he heard the sirens and the paramedics came in and took over. Syed stood up and watched helplessly. One of the paramedics asked him if he was hurt but he didn't care about himself, he was worried about Christian. They suggested he could sit in the ambulance taking Christian to hospital. He sat with Christian in the ambulance holding his hand and talking to him all the way.

"Will he be alright?" he asked the paramedic with him.

"He's had a nasty bump to the back of his head so we just need to check him out. He should come round soon though."

Syed put his head in his hands. He was beginning to feel really sick and the pain in his head was throbbing. The paramedic came over and had a look at his head "you'll need a few stitches in that cut, just sit quietly until we get to the hospital. Try not to worry about your partner, he's going to be fine."

"He's not my partner" said Syed.

"Oh sorry I just thought well your friend then" smiled the paramedic.

They got to the hospital and Christian was whisked into an area to be checked over quickly and Syed had to go and have his stitches done. Suddenly the curtains pulled back and Zainab and Masood were there.

"Syed what happened, Ian saw the ambulance outside the Unit and when we got there the police told us some men had burgled the place and that two men were taken to hospital."

"Mum I'm sorry about the money but I had to give it to them. They were going to kill Christian if I didn't."

Zainab held his hand. "Syed you don't need to apologise, I don't care about the money. I'm just glad you are both alright."

"I'm not sure Christian is though. He didn't come round quickly and they won't let me see him."

"We'll see what we can find out" said Zainab reassuringly. Amira turned up at that point and she sat with Syed and Masood while Zainab went to quiz one of the doctors. He informed her that Christian had come round and was suffering from concussion so would be kept in for the night for observation. Syed too would have to stay in as it was a head injury.

Later on Syed and Christian found themselves on the same ward and in the beds next to each other!! Syed went and sat next to Christian's bed. His family had gone home Christian smiled up at him pleased that Syed was so worried and not afraid to show he cared. He looked up at Syed who looked so pale and drawn and who had a couple of stitches in a gash on his forehead. He remembered how he had felt when he saw that man holding the knife to Syed's throat. He looked at Syed's throat and could see the red mark where the knife had grazed his skin. He swallowed hard. They had both come so close to losing their lives there. Christian reached out his hand to Syed and he took it. They looked at each other for a while until Syed broke the silence "I really thought you were gone" he was stumbling over his words. Christian shushed him "it's okay Syed I'm still here, no-one gets rid of me that easily"

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't, I mean I couldn't go on I know I couldn't"

"Syed please don't say that"

"It's true Christian why shouldn't I say it? My life would be nothing without you in it. My feelings haven't changed Christian I still love you."

"And I still love you too. My feelings never changed you know" They smiled at each other tenderly.

"We can't carry on like this Syed. We have to be brave if we want to be together."

Syed nodded knowing Christian was right. He would have to tell his family somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

A week had passed and they had both come out of hospital the next day and taken a few days at home to recover. They were back working together in the Unit for the last few days. Syed felt quite scared going back there to start with and was glad that Christian was with him. They were getting on better and he felt reassured by his presence. Syed knew they had to tell his family fairly soon but just wasn't sure how to do it. He and Christian were going to chat about it later at Christian's flat. His heart beat faster every time he thought about it. He couldn't wait to see Christian on his own. Ever since the burglary, the only thing that seemed important was being true to his feelings and he knew he really wanted to be with Christian in every sense.

Christian had cooked them a nice meal and the two of them had chatted away about all sorts of stuff, things in their past before they met each other, family, previous relationships and so on. Syed felt so close to Christian right now, they had never spoken so candidly before about some things and Christian seemed to want to share lots of stuff with him, even the painful stories. They got on to the subject of telling everyone and debated various scenarios but eventually agreed it was just best to get them all together and tell them face to face. They decided they would do it the next week at Syed's parents' house.

Syed was happy they had arranged it all but felt sick at the thought of his parents discovering his secret. He knew they would probably not want to see him again but after what had happened recently, he knew that the most important thing in his life was Christian and he had to go with his heart for a chance of a happy life. If that meant having Christian in his life but no parents or business then he had to take that chance.

He looked at Christian who was pouring himself a drink. He had on that lovely dark shirt Syed liked so much and also some new trousers which looked indecently tight from where Syed was looking. He smiled to himself. Christian always did like to look smart and tonight was no exception. He imagined unbuttoning that shirt of his and touching that glorious chest. Christian was looking at him

"what are you thinking about smiling like that?" he asked with a smile.

Syed: "nothing in particular."

"Christian: "Liar, you were looking me up and down. I saw you."

Syed: "God you're so vain, you think you're irresistible."

Christian: "Only to you I hope." His look was intense and their eyes locked together. Syed stood up and moved over to Christian "okay you got me, I was eyeing you up. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Only if you don't follow through." Syed walked up to him and stroked his cheek tenderly "I have missed you so much Christian" he whispered. Christian inhaled deeply and nodded "it's been too long Syed, far too long since we were close like this." He reached out and pulled Syed in for a kiss, it was gentle and soft like the first time in the Unit. After a couple of minutes they stopped. Christian took Syed's hand in his "I really want to make love to you Syed, come to bed with me". Syed looked up at those gorgeous eyes staring so intensely at him and smiled "I thought you'd never ask" he said cheekily. Holding hands they headed for the bed. Syed suddenly felt nervous again just like the first time when they had come back here after kissing at the Unit. Christian felt Syed tense in his arms and said "we don't have to if you're not sure". Syed shook his head "no I want this more than anything Christian, I just feel nervous again". Christian smiled reassuringly "we can take all the time in the world". He moved in to kiss Syed and the kiss was like before but longer. Syed closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing into Christian's arms. After a couple of minutes, their kissing suddenly intensified and became more intense with tongues exploring. Syed felt an urgency within him and started unbuttoning Christian's shirt buttons. He almost tore the shirt off him and then let his hands explore. He felt Christian undoing his shirt too and when his warm hands touched his bare back, he felt shivers go down his body. He could feel a hardening down below and could feel Christian's hands undoing his jeans. When his hand went down there too and slipped inside his boxers, Syed couldn't help but respond. The two men finished undressing each other, taking in the delights of each others' bodies and enjoying until their bodies were sweating and satisfied.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Christian opened his eyes. He could hear noises in the kitchen. He remembered the events of a few hours ago and smiled. Syed was still here and strolled over with some drinks which he put down on the side. Christian couldn't take his eyes off his lover's naked body and Syed's eyes met his with amusement dancing in them. He climbed back into bed and immediately curled into Christian. Those gorgeous big puppy-dog eyes looked deeply at Christian and he felt lost as he always did when Syed did this. Syed trailed his hand up and down Christian's chest gently and then started to follow this with his mouth kissing gently and licking as he went. Christian closed his eyes and groaned, he couldn't believe how this man had such a hold over him all the time. Nobody had ever made him feel like this ever in bed or out of it. He was well and truly smitten. He felt Syed's hand move lower down but he was teasing him and touching all around but not where he wanted him to. He groaned and grabbed Syed's hand and tried to get him to hold him but Syed was smiling "patience lover" and carried on with his caressing. Christian thought he would burst if Syed kept this up much longer and he started to writhe under him. Syed's hand finally moved and touched him where he needed it and then he felt Syed kissing him again and then he felt rather than saw that Syed's mouth was following his hand. He groaned again as Syed took him in his mouth and he was completely lost.

The two men lay together some time later. Christian knew that Syed would have to go soon but he felt that this night had changed things. What Syed had done earlier he had never done before and he felt this was a sign of how committed he now was to them. It was a new stage in their relationship and he felt so happy and so loved. They were lying so close together every inch of their bodies was touching and Syed felt like he never wanted to move from this room just stay here and be held by the man he loved more than anything. He reluctantly started to move as he knew he would have to get back home soon. He got out of bed and started dressing. He didn't look at Christian as he was finding it hard enough leaving him tonight without seeing him lying there naked. He had to get back now but the sooner they told people the better. Christian got out of bed and put his dressing-gown on and walked over to Syed who had just finished dressing. They hugged and had a short kiss and then Syed left.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Today was the day. Syed and Christian planned to tell everyone tonight. Jane and Ian had been invited round to Syed's parents' house for drinks on the pretence of talking about the business. Syed felt so scared that day and as he walked into work in the morning he wondered if this would be the last time he ever did so. He couldn't imagine his mum and dad would want him or Christian working here after they revealed their news tonight. Christian was already there and as their eyes met, Syed could see that he felt exactly the same about today. They both got on with their work in relative silence lost in their own thoughts. They had a few quick hugs and before Christian left, he said

"Syed you know whatever happens we will still be together. You can live with me if your parents throw you out and we can look for new jobs if that happens."

Syed: "What if we become outcasts and everyone round here shuns us?"

Christian: "People round here may be surprised for a day or two but then we would be old news. It's whether you can bear living round here if your family disown you."

Syed looked downcast, he couldn't bear to think of that but he knew it was a very likely possibility. Christian came over and took hold of his hands. "Look at me Syed if you don't want to do this then don't. I'm not going to force you to do this."

Syed: "No I want to do this Christian I want to be with you properly. To be a proper couple, hold hands in public, go out together but not having to hide how we feel anymore. I'm so fed up of hiding this secret of ours from everyone. What we've been through, you being beaten up, us being blackmailed all of it in secret. I just want to be able to be with you always and not hide anything."

Christian smiled at him "That's exactly how I feel too. You know I love you so much and whatever happens today, nothing can change that."

Syed nodded and they hugged and kissed quickly and then went their own ways to get ready for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Everyone was sat down in the Masoods' lounge and they were all having various conversations. Syed suddenly stood up and cleared his throat "everyone as you know we are all here tonight to talk about the business. Actually Christian and I" he faltered at this point and glanced over at Christian who nodded encouragingly "wanted to tell you something." Syed sat down again and everyone looked at him to see what he would say next. Syed actually felt sick and his heart was going nine to the dozen. These next few words he said would change his life for ever "Amira I'm really sorry but I can't go ahead with the wedding. There's no easy way to say this but Christian and I are in love". Amira gasped out loud, Masood laughed and when Syed looked at his mum, she was looking at him as if not sure he had just actually said that and thinking perhaps it was a joke. Amira walked over to Syed "this is just a joke right?"

"No it's the truth, I'm sorry I can't marry you." She stepped up to him and slapped him round the face hard. He winced and she had caught him with the ring he had given her and his cheek was bleeding. Amira walked out "I'll never forgive you for this Syed never, just wait until my dad finds out."

Zainab was still looking curiously at him.

Syed: "Mum I'm sorry but it's true. I've been living a lie for too long and I can't do this. I need …"

Masood: "You selfish selfish boy. You dare to sit there and say what you have just said. What you are saying is not allowed, it's forbidden." He glared at Christian "you I bet it's all your doing. You forced him into it and turned his mind, you…"

Christian: "I never forced him believe me. Syed and I have grown close working together and our feelings have deepened over time."

Masood: "I know your type. You probably tried touching him up when you had a chance."

Christian: "It wasn't like that at all. I would never do that."

"Masood: "Syed was in love with Amira but you just had to get him for yourself. Tried to turn his mind."

Syed: "Dad no-one forced me. Christian never did. In fact it was me who made the first move."

Zainab just couldn't speak. She felt like she was in a terrible bad dream. Her beloved son coming out with these terrible words and saying he had feelings for Christian, it just couldn't be true. Syed met her eyes and she just glared at him.

"I want you to leave this house Syed right now."

"Mum please just listen …"

"What to more of your disgusting filth? You are not my son anymore and I want you gone."

Syed stood up and moved towards his mum with tears in his eyes. "Mum please" he said reaching out his hand but his dad stepped in "you heard your mum, go and pack now get out and never come back. You are not part of this family anymore or the business."

Christian: "Look there's no need to be like this, can't we just talk about this."

Masood moved over towards Christian. "I want you out of my house this minute and take Syed with you. I hope you both rot in hell. You disgust me."

Syed "Let's go Christian there's no point. They have already made their minds up."

He walked out of the room closely followed by Christian. Syed heard his mum and Amira crying as they went. They walked out of the house and Syed knew he was shutting that door for the last time in his life ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Christian and Syed had gone back to the flat and sat in silence for some time. Christian could see that Syed was very upset but was worried about him as he was so quiet and not actually crying. He needed to let this emotion out. He went and poured them both a brandy, he knew Syed didn't drink but felt this was an emergency and Syed needed it. Syed took it gratefully and downed it. Christian held Syed's hand and then he got some cotton wool from the first-aid kit and tended to Syed's cheek where Amira's ring had cut it. Syed was only vaguely aware of what Christian was doing, he was still back in his parents' lounge going over what was said. What his dad had said and the way his mum had looked at him and told him to get out. Christian finished cleaning his cheek and put the stuff away. Syed stood up and walked over to the window and rested his head against the cool glass. Tears poured down his face silently and he closed his eyes in pain. Christian walked over to him and took him in his arms. Syed held on tight and cried as if his heart was breaking.

Christian thought he would never stop but eventually the sobs subsided and he led him to the sofa. They sat together with arms around each other and talked.

Christian: "Well the worst is over, we knew this could happen."

Syed: "I know but it doesn't make it any easier. Now we have no jobs either."

Christian: "I might speak to my sister see if Ian has anything going. We will find something don't you worry. We can even move away from this area if you want and start again somewhere else."

Syed: "I don't know about that, I just need to get my head around everything that's happened."

Christian: "I understand, we don't need to rush into anything. Let's just take things slowly over the next few weeks okay?"

Syed nodded and leaned into him. They stayed like that for ages. Syed eventually fell asleep and Christian went and got the spare quilt to cover him with. Then he went off to bed but found it diffiucult to sleep after what had happened that day. He was still worried about Syed and how he would cope without his family and also about how their relationship would go with all this extra pressure.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Two weeks had passed and Christian had managed to find some work through Ian. Syed was trying to find something but hadn't had much luck yet. Syed walked across the square heading for the job centre hoping there might be something there. He didn't see the car that drew up beside him until the door opened. He glanced up just in time to see someone grabbing him and pulling him into the car. They were too quick for him and he was desperately fighting them but they put a sack over his head so he couldn't see. The car seemed to drive for what seemed like hours to Syed and at long last it came to a stop. He was thrown off the back seat and the sack pulled off his head. Amira's dad Qadim was stood in front of him with a couple of nasty-looking henchmen behind. Qadim started speaking

"Syed today is just a warning. You have completely devastated my daughter's life and ruined her chance of a good Muslim marriage now. She is completely heartbroken and you have to suffer as she has too. My men are going to give you what you deserve but the warning is stay away from Christian from today onwards. You are not to see him, speak with him, live with him, anything and if you do my men will do the same to him but this time they won't stop, I will let them kill him and that is my promise to you. This way you end up as heartbroken as my daughter so justice will have been done. Syed found his voice

"Please don't hurt Christian, do what you want to me but leave him out of this."

"I'm afraid we can't do that unless you finish it for ever as he is the reason you finished with Amira, but if you end it today he will be left untouched I promise."

"I'll do it I will" said Syed.

"Good I'm glad you have made the right decision. Remember we will always be watching you Syed."

Qadim walked off and the two henchmen came in closer to Syed. He heard the blows before he felt them and when he fell to the ground, they kicked and punched and he curled into a ball to protect himself but their feet seemed to get him everywhere. The pain was everywhere and he fell unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Syed gingerly stood up. He started to walk back to the square. Every step was agony and some people stopped to look at him as he passed. He would have to be careful that Christian didn't realise he was hurt when he got back to the flat. He thought back to what Qadim had said and decided he must go and finish it now before they hurt Christian. As he walked into the flat, his mind was full of how he could finish it without Christian being suspicious.

Syed: "Christian there's something I want to talk to you about." He sat down on the sofa next to Christian carrying on "I've been thinking about us for a few days and I don't think it is working."

Christian: "What do you mean this isn't working? We have been so happy these last few weeks, I know it's difficult for you without a job but something will come up soon. Where's this coming from Syed? We were fine this morning and have you forgotten what happened last night already?"

Syed remembered of course he remembered how they had made love last night and how good it had been. He quickly dragged his thoughts back, he couldn't allow himself to think back to that, he had to be strong now for Christian's sake.

Christian: "You love me, I know you do. What is this all about Syed?" he reached out to hold Syed's hand and try and get him to look at him but Syed was looking away.

"Christian I'm sorry but I've not been happy for a while. I can't do this anymore, please take care of yourself." He shrugged off Christian's hand. He started to walk slowly out the flat and Christian watched him go shaking his head. Something didn't ring true here and he couldn't think what on earth was going on. Last night in bed Syed had declared his love for him again and again and they couldn't be closer and now this. It just didn't make any sense. He looked down the stairs after Syed and suddenly he felt really angry "you go now and you never come back you hear me" he said. Syed looked back for one last time and nodded sadly. Christian went back into the flat slamming the door and leaning against it. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

A month had passed. Time in which Christian had just gone through the motions of daily life without feeling anything. Friends had been calling him and Jane and Ian tried to speak with him but he shut them all out. He did his job and went back to the flat. When he saw Syed he wouldn't even speak to him or anything and he just couldn't understand it. Christian decided he would go out clubbing again tonight. He found doing this and drinking himself to oblivion and even having one-night stands was the only way to get through this. Even then when he had brought other people back here, it was still Syed's face he saw when he slept with them and Syed's body that he yearned for. Nothing could fill the emptiness in his heart.

Jane and Ian couldn't understand what had happened. They knew Syed had a new job but they could see that he was desperately unhappy just like Christian. Syed had said to Jane recently that he was thinking of moving away from the area and she wanted to try and get him and Christian together somehow so they would be forced to speak to each other. She felt sure that they both had strong feelings for each other still and hated seeing Christian suffering as he was. Jane invited Christian around for dinner one evening and decided to invite Syed too but without telling the other. A little bit of matchmaking never did anyone any harm she smiled to herself.

Syed walked into the Beales' a few days later. Jane and Ian chatted to him and then Ian disappeared out to get some wine and then Jane excused herself when the doorbell rang. Jane walked back in and there was someone behind her. It was Christian. Syed was really shocked to see him there but Jane spoke before either of them could "I don't know what's going on here you two, but no-one leaves this house until you have cleared the air". And with that she walked out of the house and Syed heard her lock the door. He got up quickly and went to the door, sure enough it was locked. He looked frantically at Christian "do you know where the spare key is?" he asked.

Christian: "No Lucy has one but she's not here either. Looks like we just have to accept it until they get back."

Syed: "You don't understand, I have to get out of here now."

Christian: "You got some hot date lined up or something have you?"

Syed: "You have to help me please, perhaps we could open one of the windows and I could climb out."

Christian: "You really hate my company that much that you have to run away from me. That's fine you go off don't mind me."

Syed: "It's not like that, it's just I ……I……oh damn the windows are all locked too. It's am emergency really Christian."

Christian: "Perhaps you should call 999 then."

Syed was so angry and scared. Christian just wasn't taking him seriously and he was getting so worried now "there may be a bloody emergency if you don't help me. Please Christian I have to go now."

Christian looked at Syed and could see that he was frantic with worry. What on earth was making him so scared he had no idea. He walked over to him "Look Jane and Ian won't be gone that long, just let's eat the food they made."

Syed looked at him in disbelief "eat I can't eat. This might be the last meal you eat, I mean I have to get out of here." Christian caught on what he was saying "what do you mean the last meal I eat? Jane's cooking isn't that bad surely?"

"Just a figure of speech Christian but I just have to be somewhere now."

Christian picked up his mobile. "I'll try ringing them but I expect they will ignore it once they see it's me." He tried but there was no answer. At that point Syed's phone beeped. He looked at it and the text message said "we warned you, you have 10 minutes to get out of there." Syed gasped "oh God" and looked at Christian helplessly. Christian was seriously worried when he saw Syed's expression. He looked so pale and scared "what's wrong Syed, what was that message?". He tried to get the phone off Syed but he held on tight. "Look Syed you need to tell me what's going on here and don't say nothing as it's obvious something is."

Syed: "Please just trust me when I say I have to get out of here now and it's a matter of life and death. Please help me." His voice broke with emotion and Christian walked into the kitchen. "They used to have a spare key in the biscuit tin" he said rifling through the cupboards. "Here it is" and he handed it to Syed. "Thanks Christian, take care" and Syed was gone. Christian sat down baffled. Syed was completely frantic about something and maybe this had something to do with why he finished with him so suddenly. Was someone threatening him somehow? Christian was determined to find out.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Syed had gone to the café for a drink and his lunch. Jane had chatted to him for a while and they he went off to the toilet. While he was gone she quickly went through his jacket and found his phone. She hated doing this but Christian had insisted that she must help him find out what was going on. Once Syed had gone, she called Christian and he came over. He went through all the recent messages until he found the one sent at the meal a few days earlier. It didn't say who had sent it so he flicked through. He also found some more fairly regular ones which said "remember we're still watching you". He gave the phone back to Jane and she said she would return it to Syed later.

He needed to speak to Syed in private about what was going on but without anyone knowing or seeing them. Later that evening he texted Syed "I know someone is threatening you and/or me we need to talk. Meet me at Lazers nightclub. Arrive separately and we'll talk in private." Syed received the text and sighed to himself. He decided he would go and hope that he could persuade Christian to stay away from him in future.

The nightclub was really busy when Syed got there and he went to the bar and ordered a drink. He looked around and couldn't see Christian anywhere. After a few minutes the bartender came over and said somebody had asked him to give him this which was a note on a bit of paper. It said "meet me in the toilets!!". Syed similed to himself thinking how seedy that sounded. He went into the cubicles and checked they were empty and that no-one followed him. After a few minutes he heard Christian come in and he knocked on the door. Syed let him in. Christian held his finger against Syed's lip gesturing him to keep quiet. Someone had come in and the two men waited until he left before they started talking.

Christian: "Tell me what's going on. I know something is as I've seen your texts."

Syed: "What gives you the right to look at my phone?" Christian shushed him up.

Christian: "Is this the reason you finished with me?" Syed looked down at the ground making a face. Christian persisted "I'm not giving up until you tell me the truth." Syed met his eyes and could see how determined Christian was "Amira's dad has threatened me. He and some henchmen grabbed me a while back and warned me off you. If I see you or talk to you again, they will ……" he paused and couldn't continue "they will what Syed?" asked Christian.

Syed: "They will kill you." He looked straight at Christian who looked shocked. "When did this happen, when was this warning given to you?"

Syed: "Does it matter I mean is it relevant?"

Christian: "Tell me Syed please."

Syed: "The day I came back and ended our relationship. They warned me off and gave me a kicking." Christian looked at him concerned "they hurt you?".

Syed: "Yes but not where it would show. They were clever like that, they didn't want you to know what had happened."

Christian: "You should have told me, we could have worked something out."

Syed: "How, they said they are going to kill you, if they know we are talking now you are dead. I don't want that Christian. I love you too much to lose you."

Christian looked steadily at Syed. I need to think about what we can do about this. When I have, I will get back to you okay?"

Syed nodded looking worried "I don't want you hurt Christian, I couldn't bear it if ……."

"Shush Syed don't, no-one's going to hurt me, we've been extra careful tonight. I'll text you in a day or so and keep your distance for now okay."

Christian walked out and after waiting for a while, Syed went out and carried on pretending to enjoy himself at the club. He hoped Christian could come up with some good idea.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Amira walked up to Christian's flat and rang the buzzer. She had very mixed feelings about coming to this place. She knew that Syed and Christian weren't together now but knew it would be difficult seeing the flat in which he and Christian had spent so much time together behind her back. Thinking of the two of them in bed together particularly was far too painful.

She walked up the stairs and Christian let her in.

Christian: "Thanks for coming Amira. I know this isn't easy but I need to speak to you about something really important"

Amira: "You had better not be wasting my time. Haven't you done enough damage to my life already?" she replied bitterly.

Christian decided to just come straight out with it "Amira your dad has been threatening me and Syed. He had some men beat Syed up some time ago."

Amira looked quite shocked "was he okay?".

Christian: "Yes he was fine. But your dad warned him if he saw me again at all that he would have me killed."

Amira: "He wouldn't have said that, I know he hates you and Syed but he's not capable of that."

Christian: "He may not be but his two henchmen certainly are. They wouldn't have any qualms about finishing me off. I know you've been hurting and I'm truly sorry but I wanted you to know that as I think not only my life but Syed's is in danger too and no matter what you think of us, I think you wouldn't want him hurt."

Amira looked down at her hands and thought to herself. Yes she had gone through so many different emotions and felt like she could have killed these two herself for a while but things had moved on. She had recently started seeing someone else and just wanted to put everything behind her. She decided she would speak to her dad.

Amira: "I will speak to him and see what I can do. I can't promise anything though. I will get back to you and let you know what he says."

They said goodbye and Christian sat down on the sofa. He just hoped Amira could sort the situation out with her dad.

He was about to go out later that evening when the phone rang. It was Amira. She told him she had spoken with her dad and asked him to leave them alone. She said she needed to be able to get on with her life and she didn't want her dad to get into trouble on her account. Christian thanked her but she hung up without replying. A few seconds later his phone beeped and the message said "As requested by Amira I am leaving you two alone. If you ever hurt her again or interfere in her life, then I will be back for you both."

Christian sighed with relief. This was brilliant news and he couldn't wait to share it with Syed. He texted him asking him to meet him at the flat "meet me at mine, it's safe I promise". Syed looked at the text in amazement. Was this a trick or had Christian somehow sorted it out? He picked up his leather jacket and headed out to see him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Syed walked into the flat to see Christian beaming like a Cheshire cat. Syed was bemused and couldn't understand why he would look so pleased with himself.

Syed: "What has happened?"

Christian: "I spoke to Amira and,,,,,,,,,,,"

Syed: "You did what! Why would you do that?" he said angrily.

Christian: "Let me finish Syed. I spoke to Amira and told her of the situation. She didn't know what her dad was up to and she has spoken to him and made him change his mind."

Syed looked sceptical "I don't think he would change his mind that easily. He seemed pretty set on hurting us to be honest."

Christian pulled out his mobile "look here's a text sent to my by him just after Amira left. Syed read the text in amazement checking the number as well.

Syed: "So that's it he really has stopped watching us?"

Christian: "Yes so now we can be together again all the time". As he said the last few words he stepped in closer to Syed and pulled him in for a hug. Syed put his head on his shoulder and breathed out in relief. He had lived his life in fear of being followed for so many weeks and now he suddenly felt so free it was wonderful. He lifted his head and looked up at Christian. The two men kissed gently and lovingly knowing they had all the time in the world now.

Christian went off to the kitchen saying he would cook them something special. He cooked them a nice meal and wouldn't let Syed help at all, he told him to sit and relax. The two of them chatted over the meal contentedly catching up on family gossip, work stuff and so on.

They moved over to the sofa and carried on talking very at ease with each other. Christian put his arm around Syed so that he was leaning on him. Syed started tracing his finger up and down Christian's arm very softly making his hairs stand on end. His hand then moved onto Christian's leg and stroked up and down up and down getting higher each time he did so. Christian put his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the experience. Syed's hand reached its target and touched Christian through his jeans. Syed leaned in and kissed Christian at the same time and they were teasing each other with their tongues for ages. Christian opened his eyes and decided to take charge a bit. Syed's eyes were darker than ever and full of merriment as he knew exactly what effect he was having on Christian. Christian lifted himself up and sat on Syed's lap facing him. Without taking his eyes off him, he undid Syed's shirt and started touching and kissing him there and then they went back to snogging. Christian pulled back and watched Syed's face as he loved to see him losing control and his hands moved down and undid Syed's jeans and slipped in and touched him there. Syed let out a groan and his head fell back and Christian kept touching him there until he could tell by Syed's movements under him that he couldn't hold on much longer. They both stood up and discarded their remaining clothes and for a minute just took in the sight of each other naked. Syed laid down on the bed and pulled Christian down with him. Christian continued what he had been doing before and then positioned himself on Syed and slowly to start with but building up momentum made love to him.


End file.
